Wooho
by VKLOREO23
Summary: Au story: Music, Fame, it all changes you weather you are aware of it. Allens changing and he's not sure who to trust anymore or who his real family is but he'll find out soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER PEOPLE ME DON'T OWN XD**

**If you guys dont like it don't read it if you did awesome review or or Fav and Follow ENJOY**

* * *

As I stood there listening to the beat of a song starting with hundreds of people by my side screaming about what song was next and who's on stage. I totally ignored it because I couldn't tear my eyes away from the person I had made eye-contact with. She was a row back and probably ten people away I couldn't tell sense I didn't want to lose sight of her by looking away.

When I spotted her she was sitting down next to a tall man they both looked bored at this concert like it was just a chore to be here. I was staring at her for a while so maybe that's why she looked around; she probably felt that someone was watching her witch was correct because I was. When she made eye-contact with me I saw her smile and mouth 'hello' to me. My heart skipped a beat and I grew excited that she didn't look away but instead was trying to talk to me from a distance's away. I mouthed 'hi' to her and was about to walk toward her direction but she looked away toward the guy next to her who stood up and told her something she nodded and looked back to me saying 'bye'. She stood up and followed the guy towards the back of the crowd of people were the parking lot was located. As I started walking again too hopefully catch up and ask her something or anything really. I was pulled back by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Allen lets go its almost time for you to go on stage I'm lucky I even found you I'm glad you have white hair sometimes." My assistant Johnny told me pulling me toward the side of the stage. That's right I can't be chasing girls I'm about to go on stage in a little and perform in front of all these people by my side. This would be the only time I play the piano and sing in front of people yea I'll still be singing and stuff later on with the band but not with the piano maybe that's why all these people are here: just to see me play the piano as well as all the other bands here.

As I made it back stage with Johnny behind me I waved to all the staff and changed my skinny jeans and black button-up shirt to black slacks a white button-up shirt and a grey tie. The P.A's would help me set everything up like my Share PGA31-TQG witch was pretty much my wireless head set attached to my head and sense both my hands would be busy I can't hold a mic. As well as the ear-piece in my left ear they also connected the walkie that comes with it behind my pants. And of course my shoes of course you can't forget about my white shinny shoes I love these the most. I was in the lounge at the moment and just as I was sitting down four people came into the room and one of them whistled when they saw me then slumped down next to me.

"Wow Allen-chan I didn't think you would go all fancy on us are you going on a date or something imagine if Lenalee found out whoosh you in trouble." My good friend Lavi or Rabi it didn't matter joked and I smiled while punching him on the arm for joking like that. But when he started laughing my mind drifted off to the girl I saw when I was with the audience her gold eyes, blue-black hair she would go good with either I hope I can see her again but I doubt it I have to get her off my mind even if she never leaves my mind.

I was brought back from my musings when Lavi patted my back and asked me a question.

"So Moyashi-chan are you gonna come with us to the after party or what's your plan?" He asked me I thought about it for a moment totally letting that name pass over my head. No I didn't have anything to do after this so I might as well go to the party maybe see Lenalee there or some other chick and have them. I chuckled 'ah yea that would be fun.'

"Sure I'll go text me the address yea or I'll hitch a ride with you if you want." I told him and got up walking toward the mini fridge grabbing two cans of beer and tossing one to Lavi who caught it with ease and the other to Choaji who really hated me but that was ok because the feeling was mutual. I suppressed my laughter as it hit him in the face "Ah life it's so sweet to me sometimes." I mumbled to myself with a cheesy grin and turned around back to the fridge and got another can of beer out for myself sense I know that the other two wouldn't want beer. I stride toward the food table I was a little hungry at the moment so I was picking at all the different types of food. "Hmmm you can come with me but I think you should follow me in your own car cause don't you remember that today is the raffle to see who goes with us to the party and if it's a really sexy girl I'm taking her if not then who knows who's taking her." I barked out a laugh. "Lavi don't be like that but yea that's cool I'll follow and you're not the only one that want's a little action." We both grinned, he got up and I walked toward him when we were in front of one another we gave each other our customary high five. "OH it's also at your house the party." He told me bluntly and I was about to smack him but a voice stopped me.

"Ay Moyashi I want tea!" The stupid samurai looking guy demanded of me. A tick went off on my forehead damn this stupid man he always ruins my fun.

"It's Allen BaKanda oh but that's right you're too stupid to figure it out." I told him and next thing I knew I was face to face with him I grinned when he grabbed my tie. "What am I right to the point where you want to hit me cause it's true and please watch the tie I go on stage in a few." I told him and just laughed evilly in my head as he withdrew. As I turned back around to the table with the delicious food the door suddenly banged open startling everyone in the room I slowly turned around afraid of whom it was hoping it wouldn't be him but I don't always get what I want.

"Allen hurry up your about to go on in two minutes and your still in here hurry up before I drag you to the stage." Koumi my boss told me as I started for him. This guy was scary but at the same time nice. I quickly turned around smiling at Kanda while I walked backwards.

"Sorry about the tea BaKanda guess you'll have to make it yourself." I smirked as he came rushing at me but only to get the door slammed in his face before he could get to me. I quickly walked away trailing Koumi to the opening of the stage. Everybody checked me once more to make sure all my equipment was ok and ready to go.

"OK are you ready Allen" I nodded as an affirmative and went up toward the stairs that would lead me to the stage I waited for a while until they called my name.

"Up next is who all you ladies and gentlemen mostly ladies have been waiting for I give you the one and only King Allen." the announcer screamed my name for a pretty long time but I went up on the stage when he was only in the middle of saying my name and once people saw me walk on stage there screaming got louder. I smiled and waved to everyone I loved when I'm on stage and I performed it was one of the times were I'm at my most happiest.

"Hey how's everyone doing tonight?" As an answer I got back a lot of screams of 'fine', 'awesome' and all these other things." Are you all having fun tonight or what?" I got screams again and grinned." Alright alright so this is how its gonna go down Ima sing to one of you lucky ladies tonight remember only one with the help of my piano- I pointed to the huge grand white concert piano behind me then looked back at them-and while I'm singing no one is gonna scream cause then all the people in the back won't be able to hear. So do we have a deal?" Again I got back a bunch of answers and turned around to walk towards the piano.

As I sat down on the bench for my piano I waited for everything to go into place man everything really did go quiet. All the lights were adjusted and I started playing the piano gently.

As I played for a few seconds I got ready to sing my verse and just like that I was lost in my music watching my hands move smoothly over the keys.

~Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita

Ikizuku haino naka no honou

Hitotsu futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno

Yume, Yume

Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni

Umare onchita kagayaku omae

Ikouku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru

Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisu wo~

I stopped singing and just continued playing and watching my hands until I would have to repeat it again. I loved this song the most I made it with a special person.

~Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita

Ikizuku haino naka no honou

Hitotsu futatsuto

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichini taruru ikusenno

Yume, Yume

Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni

Umare onchita kagayaku omae

Ikouku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru

Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo

Tsunaida te ni kisu wo~

As I started playing the last key notes to my song I stood up and stopped playing, backing away from the piano and bowing to the crowd. I stayed bowed until I heard people yelling and screaming that's when I started rising and laughed clapping at a job well done at one point undergarments like thongs mostly were thrown at me and I caught one and smelled it smiling as I looked in the direction of where it was thrown. Well this was a first I didn't think people really threw underwear on stage either way it was still awesome.

"Thank you everyone and girl who threw these- I raised the thong in the air-for coming to this year's slam summer party we would like to thank all the sponsors and everybody that helped arranged this bash so I'll see you guys next, hopefully next year. And drive home safely oh that's right I almost forgot." As I called the staff to get on stage and bring the bowl filled with all different kinds of color paper I looked at the whole crowd cheerfully and announced while putting the thong in my slacks and smiling chezzily.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen you all know the drill who evers name I pull from here will be coming with us to our after party and you all know if you lie about who you really are we will know." I told them all and started remembering the last time someone had faked being the person called, some guys took the guy out and we never saw him again it was scary really but we only know that he's not dead. As a drum rolling began I stook my hand into the bowl and started moving it around taking a while more than I should have. Once I took my hand out I looked at the piece of yellow paper and started opening it.

"The lucky winner this year is Sachiko Chomesuke we have your picture so it's cool we know who you are so we'll be waiting for you. Bye everyone have an awesome summer." I yelled out to the crowd and turned back around to get off the stage. As I descended the stairs everyone was there waiting for me congratulating me for my song, a job well done and, a nice touch when I smelled the underwear and that came from Lavi.

"Alright you guys let go it's almost time for the party. "We all agreed and left through the back were all the crazy fans were waiting for us. As I put on my shades and started walking toward my car I looked around for that one girl that Lavi would be taking to my house sadly. I soon found her she was with all the other girls in line I walked toward her and reached my hand out in her direction.

"Shall we go Sachiko?" She blushed and grabbed my hand while nodding I pulled her up over the gate fence and let her down gently. Even if I look weak I know I'm not I can carry about two fat people at once it's crazy how I have this strength. As I told her to go toward Lavi's car I signed my autograph on a few pieces of paper with my picture on it and shook a lot of hands. When Lavi called me saying it was time I walked toward my car and got in following him. Not noticing two people watching me from a distance.

* * *

**There first chap hope you guys like it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

God it was annoying trying to get to the party and on time as well. I was the host so I should be there when it starts to welcome everyone but you know like some people say. 'The hero always arrives late.' Currently there are four people in my car not including myself. There is my band-mate Krory who was in the lounge with me Lavi and Kanda earlier and his lover Eliade in the back who are currently all over each other.

Next to them is my small disciple of sort's I teach him from time to time and his name is Timothy, and then he's just knocked out while the person next to me in the passenger seat is Lenalee who is trying to get her hands into my pants literally well shes already in though . If her brother which is my boss saw this I would be dead but I'm not complaining at the moment because she is giving me a hand-job and I'm halfway there to heaven but it's just my high she doesn't really turn me on at all in reality even though she is pretty.

I stopped her from licking my ear and pushed her gently back into her seat when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said Lavi Jr. I swiped the green arrow and put the phone to my ear.

"Ahem yes how can I help you Lavi." I told him looking around at the street and came to a stop at a red light were once again Lenalee was trying to pull my pants down. I grew frustrated trying to stop her and whispered 'stop' to her pulling my pants back up and moving my jeans around a little so I could get comfortable.

"Moyashi-chan were you at everyone's waiting for you!" He yelled through the phone and I had to pull the phone away. I could hear the loud blaring music in the background which was fine but then I heard glass shattering witch made me tick.

"Yo dumbass what was that sound, what broke if it's one of my glasses or anything that's mine I'm gonna kill you for not looking things over and the person who broke it." I yelled at him and hung up not wanting to hear what he had to say at all.

"H-Holy shit ay everyone don' tell Allen what happened ok. Clean this mess up and find a replacement fast or else he's gonna kill us...come on let's go don' just stand there I don' wanna die today." Lavi gave orders to everyone around him involved with breaking his collection of gold trimmed glass Whisky cups that he got from Italy custom made too. God they were so dead.

The traffic light turned green and I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal speeding up to get home and catch those bastards. This was it no more party's at the house from now on it's gonna be at the club I just bought last week from now on. I also need to change all the locks in my house.

"What happened Allen?" Lenalee asked me as she leaned back on the seat of my Mustang GT 2014 all black bro.

"Just a bunch of dumbass's that don't know how to act polite in other people's house when the owner isn't there." I told her and just kept driving looking in the rear mirror at Eliade opening Krory's pants. My eyes widened. 'Oh no not in the back not when my boy Timothy is about to wake up I can see him stirring already.'

"Hey you guy's, bad, stop that were in a car if you want to have sex do it at the house behind locked doors ok so stop." I told them quickly but sternly yet they didn't stop. I looked around for my secret weapon it was by Lenalee's legs. Good she can do it for me sense I'm driving.

"Lenalee hurry grab that and spray them hurry hurry." I hurriedly whispered to her and watched as she went for it and grabbed it reading it and I rolled my eyes, typical, she then turned to the back and sprayed them both with the water trying to get them to stop which worked thank God.

"Ah Allen forgive me I got carried away and couldn't stop I'm very sorry." Krory told me and hung his head in shame yea he was like that. Eliade looked pissed pssh as if I cared. I looked at Timothy who was opening his eyes ah he's finally up.

"Yo Tim what's up how was your nap." I got back a thumbs up and grinned at him

"We almost there buddy alright then you can do whatever you want." I reassured him and looked back at the road. He hadn't been feeling good this whole week but like the man he is he still went to work like all of us. After passing the familiar houses and streets like always when I head home I pulled up to the familiar drive way but of course my house was packed with people everywhere when I parked.

I stepped out of the car in my clothes that I wore before the performance and moved the seat back so that Timothy could get out. I rubbed his hair once he was beside me and told him to go inside and do something productive or just go to sleep. I closed my door looking up to see if the other three had gotten out already, seeing as they did I double clicked my key control locking my car completely. Watching them leave in different directions I walked up the path to my house greeting everyone that was outside but I noticed something on the floor glittering. I stopped and bent down to pick it up immediately noticing it was glass but it was gold and I only know and had one type of design with gold on it. I fistted the piece in my hand and walked stoically into the house ignoring everyone screaming my name and looking for that one person who was either the culprit or tag along buddy I didn't even see my glass collection in its glass case. Idiots.

After looking through both living room's which were packed with people dancing and grinding on each other I kept my eyes open, as I lastly checked the kitchen and back-yard with no sign of him I already had an idea of where he was. 'You can never hide from me Lavi never.' I thought sadistically and started laughing evilly getting scared looks from people who heard me laugh. After coming to a spare room which was the room Lavi used when he stayed here, I kicked it open and looked toward the bed were a man with red hair jumped up scared like a rabbit that was about to die and looked slowly in the direction of the door were I was at and I noticed he wasn't alone. I looked at her for second and came to the realization that it was the girl who won the raffle, Sachiko. I stride toward the bed and grabbed Rabi the stupid Rabbit by his collar shirt and pulled up. He sweat dropped and said my name uneasily.

"W-What you doing here buddy." He asked me and smiled that stupid smile of his. I smiled sweetly at him and opened my palm so he could see what was there when he looked down at it his eyes widened for second and then went away but I saw his face already so he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Oh so you do know what this is I was just about to ask if you know what it was and why was it on the floor outside cause you know someone could get hurt stepping on glass." I dropped the piece of glass on the bed and picked him up getting him off the bed and making him stand up.

"So this is what your gonna do Lavi. Your gonna get everyone involved with breaking my special glass and bringing them to the back yard...you're not gonna tell them that I'm calling them just that you want to see them. Then I would like to see all of you is that cool." I said bye to Sachiko who just smiled back and I kissed her hand leaving once I was at the door I tuned my head and looked at him. "You have five minutes Lavi." I closed the door with that final sentence and grinned as I walked back to the back-yard. I unbuttoned my shirt leaving it on but open and lounged by the pool and sat on one of the comfy chairs I had found available, I greeted everyone around me and lounged back for a second stopping this one girl who passed by me by grabbing her wrist.

"Hey babe can you do me a favor." I told her and had the feeling she would blow me off by the look on her face but when she looked at me she halted the beginning of her sentence and stuttered.

"U-Uh what can I get for you K-King?" Ah that's right my stage name is King Allen and I keep forgetting. I smiled and pulled her down so that she could stop her fall by grabbing my chest which made her fingers twitch and her ear was right by my ear I could feel her heating up and whispered gently to her.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like a Whisky on the rocks please and be fast I'm about to have a meeting with someone." Just when I barley finished telling her she ran off and came back like nothing. She handed me the drink with a little umbrella as well-"Ah sweet an umbrella"- and she was about to go back with her friends but I yanked her back and she fell on my lap blushing madly. I laughed and put my arm around her waist pulling her closer so that she was leaning on me with her head on my chest. I called her friend's over telling them to pull a chair up or just sit on the chair with me sense it was pretty big after all. I honestly didn't think they would do it but they did, while the girl who brought me my drink was on the left side of my lap who's name I found out later was Briana, another went on my right who ended up being a woman called Anna while the third friend went behind me sitting on the back end and was playing with my hair, she was called Mei. Yup this was the life. I watched as Kanda and Krory came up to me followed by Suman and sat around me.

I smiled at them and they nodded in return I was about to ask them something but a red-head caught my eye and I grinned widely leaning back into the girls thigh that was behind me. Taking a sip of the Whisky that this nice lady on my left brought me.

When Lavi stopped in front of me with five other people around him my smile vanished and I looked at him in the eye for a few seconds. "Is this everyone?" I asked him and he nodded looking down at one point then to the guys behind him I saw them all tense, and look at one another figuring out that they had been betrayed.

"So." I started and asked them what happened and the story I got was this:

They were playing bear pong, got carried away and instead of using stupid fucking plastic cups they decided to use my collection which would make the game harder. I would have been fine with it but its the breaking part that took me away.

Two of them got mad and decided that it would be a good idea to break my glass by smashing it into the ground. And right before they broke it Lavi had called and I had heard the smash sadly for them. They were planning to hide this from me by throwing the glass away and never speaking of it again maybe finding a replacement but that's impossible a nice man made and gave this to me.

I sighed and got up slowly making the guys behind Lavi take a step back as if ready to flee at any given moment but that's too bad for them cause they were surrounded by many guys not letting them get away. Krory looked at Lavi sympathetically while Kanda just had his eyes closed. And that was the only answer I needed I looked at Lavi and quickly punched him on the right side of his face making him drop on one knee and spit blood out. "I love you Lavi but this time it was something that I cannot forgive even if you are my best friend. I hope you will forgive me." I handed him my Whisky which one of the girls was so kind to hand to me. His one eye asked me if I was gonna hit him with that but I just smiled and handed him the drink telling him to take a sip. I looked at the other five guys who straightened up when I looked at them and went back to my seat were I was once again toppled by the three girls. "Suman can you please show these men something you learned a while back with that right hand of yours." He stood up and hit three guys in one strike witch made me whistle and the other two just got kneed in the stomach. I told him thanks and asked someone if they could get the five something like an ice-pack and help them into the house. I looked toward the sky and saw many stars shining witch made me smile and twirl the umbrella around my thumb and index finger.

As I looked around at everyone in the backyard either swimming, standing, dancing. Couples started to removing each others clothes for whats to come.I smiled hugely getting the glass of Whisky back from Lavi and telling him to sit down. I took in a deep breath and yelled out to everyone to get ready for the main event and for someone to tell the DJ to turn it up so the whole city could here.

'It's gonna be a fun night.'


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up groggily with a screaming headache I looked around the room for a moment and noticed I was in my room naked with three girls by my side fully nude as well. I laughed, that's right the party had taken a certain climax were my house became a stupid orgy, how stupid. with bodies everywhere moving with the beat of the music.

I happened to have a four-way with these three girls who are still knocked out, I couldn't remember anything else not even there names besides thrusting into the girl who was massaging my head, kissing the girl who brought me my drink, and fondling the other girl while she was on top of the girl I was fucking like a dog. Oh also getting slapped by Lenalee. I chuckled, that girl will never be pleased but oh well, I got up from the bed wobbling a little sense I still had a screaming head ache and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I immediately stopped when I was about to turn the knob of my door I quickly turned around and went to my wardrobe opening a it and pulling out a pair of boxers, then returning to the door and opening it.

When I walked down the hall and made a right turn I looked out over the balcony of my stair-case at the bottom kind of glad that there weren't that many people here and I knew most of them so that was fine for the moment. I descended down the stairs mind full of the people I step on or what I step on. Sadly I stepped on Kanda and then fell on Lenalee completely startling them both and being dragged off of her by Kanda who looked furious for being stepped on.

"What the hell Moyashi! Learn how to walk like the baby you are." I so wanted to retaliate but I knew it was my fault so I couldn't do anything besides sit in the couch being scolded like a child. I pouted and looked to Lenalee for help she smiled and calmed Kanda down luckily and I got up once again heading to the kitchen I asked if they wanted anything and I got back answers from four people instead of two. Turning around my eyes landed on Mei-ling and Miranda who surprisingly hasn't done anything to destroy my house yet, but as I turned around to go do what needed to be done I sighed when I heard a crash. 'How could I have thought that she wouldn't break anything. This is Miranda we are talking about.' Not wanting to see what had been broken I just kept walking toward the kitchen hoping that it wasn't anything too valuable, and the kitchen was a mess too.

After getting out a pot and putting it on the stove after filling it with water then moving the trash away from the counter I plugged in the coffee maker near the wall and got out the bag of medium roasted coffee beans placing it next to me, making it liquid mind you. So this is what I am going to do first: make Lenalee and Miranda coffee, Lenalee's coffee was going to have milk and sugar while Miranda only had sugar, and second I make Kanda and Mei-ling tea who knows what kind too I only make what they leave in my house witch are leaves of some kind. I quickly got those out and set them beside me as well, reaching on my shelf for two coffee mugs and two tea-cups that had kanji written on them and translated to the word "peace". I leaned on the island that was in front of the stove patiently waiting for the water to boil and for the coffee maker to do its magic.

"Hey Allen?" Lenalle called out to me and I looked up from my staring contest with the floor.

" Yes."

" How come you boil the water isn't it faster to just put it in the microwave?" She asked me and I smiled at her. Why does she always seem so naive when she's not.

" I do it because it's better. It kills all the bacteria and germs in the water if I boil it while if I put it in the microwave nothing really occurs it just get warm cause of the heat surrounding it unlike real fire." I answered her putting my elbows on the island top, looking to Kanda who was nodding and the others who just sat on the seats surrounding the island with an 'O' look on there faces like if they didn't know. I really wouldn't be surprised if they didn't sense we are all always on a rush and busy doing work all day.

After giving everyone there drinks as I am the host I then moved to one of my medicine cabinet getting out four pills of aspirin and a bottle of water. The smell of coffee made my head better but also worse, stupid beans. As I popped all four pills in my mouth taking it down with water I walked out of the kitchen looking through the open window-door at trash everywhere with toys, don't ask what kind, with cups all over the place as well. Oh don't forget the five people on the floor and the one in the pool knocked out on a floaty bed. 'God it would be so fun to tip that floaty over.' I looked through the house and found more people. In living room number 1 there are about five people naked, one couple on my couch and another three on my L shaped couch. "I'm gonna have to change those couches." I mumbled to myself and walked to the next room witch was another living room named living room number 2. In there, there was only two people but fully clothed. 'Sweet I don't have to change anything'. After more searching I found a person sleeping in a closet another in the bathroom and couples like Krory and Eliade in the bedroom. Unfortunately Lavi's room was locked so I couldn't check what he was up to and take a picture and now all that was left were the three girls in my bed. I so was not in the mood to face them if I couldn't even remember there names so I just went back the kitchen poured my self a cup of coffee and went to living room number 2. After siting down and turning the TV on I just laid back and put the volume very very low closing my eyes and falling asleep to the news Chanel.

I opened my eyes from my sleep witch felt like only ten minutes when in reality the clock told me five hours had passed. I sighed Koumi was so gonna chew me out for being late to work. I go in at two-o-clock but its already three going to four. As I slowly sat up I noticed I was laying down with a pillow under me and a blanket on me with the whole living room clean without the two people I saw in the morning. I wanted to look around but just decided to stay sense I still felt dizzy. About a minute later Lavi came in and looked in my direction and smiled when he saw I was up.

"Allen your up how you feeling you looked green when you were taking a nap so we did our best to make you comfortable." He told me and all I was wondering was who was we and why he's so loud all of a sudden. I moved my hand up as a sign to get him to stop talking which worked luckily.

"What-What happened Lavi what did I miss while I was napping?" I asked him quietly and very slowly sat up.

"Nothing really besides cleaning and getting everyone out of the house...oh and Timothy throwing up about an hour ago. Also don worry about Koumi-saichou I told him you were sick today and that you couldn't make it to work today so your all good so far besides the hangover." Lavi finished informing me with a laugh and I just stared at the wall in front of me for about five minutes till I slowly got up. He helped keep me steady and helped me walk toward me destination.

"Where are you heading to Allen?" I told him to Timothys room and we walked very slowly to his room but Lavi just got annoyed and put my arm around his shoulder then he sped off to his room.


End file.
